


Adventures of Littles and their Daddies

by ScreaminInsanity



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreaminInsanity/pseuds/ScreaminInsanity
Summary: Some random one shots of mainly Mark and Jack in age regression scenarios.I have been avidly reading the works by GreenLocksRedBlood and firecracker189, and decided to give this a shot while waiting for updates.





	1. Anxious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenLocksRedBlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLocksRedBlood/gifts), [firecracker189](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/gifts).



> These one-shots are purely for my own entertainment, but I hope you like them as well. I'm sort of also using them to help me get through some doubts I have as a newly active Little. Its a huge emotional rollercoaster haha!

Jack was feeling anxious. Sometime during the drive from the airport to the house, with the radio playing low and Mark discussing plans for his visit, he’d started to slip down. His thumb was in his mouth, and the streetlights were almost hypnotising as they went by. Eventually, conversation went from Mark talking about video collabs and meeting up with friends while he’s in the states to softly talking about what toys Ethan had acquired in the weeks leading up to Jack’s visit, and how excited Chica would be to see him. Mark let him hold his hand the rest of the way home, playing with his fingers and allowing himself to be distracted for the moment.

They’d made it home without incident, and Mark got his unusually quiet Little inside, only taking in the essentials and leaving the rest until morning. Chica was over the moon about Jack, and it took a while to get her calmed once she was reunited with one of her favorite people. Jack lovingly rubbed behind Chica’s ears, petting her calmingly. Thankfully she hadn’t barked too loudly or too long. Mark would hate to wake Tyler or Ethan this early in the morning. Once Chica was settled, Mark guided Jack upstairs and laid him down on the soft bed in Jack’s/the guest room to diaper him before sleep. 

But, Jack wasn’t really tired. He was travel fatigued but wide awake with nervousness, and now he was getting anxious the longer Mark was away gathering what Jack would need for the night from his own room. Jack just wanted his Daddy to come back so his head wouldn’t feel so bad. And maybe Hop, his stuffed bunny he knows he left the last time he was here. He’d mentioned it to Mark over Skype enough that he was certain he’d be back with it too.

Jack was feeling anxious for a lot of reasons. He hadn’t been able to see his Daddy in almost a year, and he was feeling clingy. Tomorrow, he was going to be seeing Tyler and Ethan for the first time since they found out about each other’s dynamics. Ethan had been very enthusiastic about having someone to play with other than Tyler, even if Jack did age down younger than him, and they’d Skyped so much in the last few months both Big and Little. Tyler had even messaged him a few times in an effort to get to know Little Jack better. Jack was scared they wouldn’t like him in person.

This strange in between was starting to make Jack stressed out. He found himself rubbing his face into the comforter as he felt a few tears slip down. There wasn’t anything for him to concentrate on and all he could do was feel his anxiety build. He didn’t want to be Little, but he wanted his Daddy. Didn’t want to be put to bed, but wanted the softness of feeling cared for. Jack felt like his skin was crawling and just wanted Mark to come back.

Mark returned to Jack’s room, carrying what his baby would need to wind down for the night. The sight of Jack whimpering curled up on the bed, his fingers twisting in his green hair for a lack of anything else to hold onto, nearly broke Mark’s heart in two. Setting the items on the floor, and kneeling next to the bed, Mark soothingly rubbed Jack’s back. “It’s ok, bug. Daddy’s here. You’re ok.”

It wasn’t uncommon for Jack to be headspace conflicted the first day with his Daddy. Mark knows Big Jack still has some lingering shame for Little Jack. Being worlds apart for the majority of the time doesn’t help with enforcing positivity with his baby either. Mark and Tyler were both hoping the time Jack and Ethan were going to be spending together would help them with any lingering anxiety.

“Look who it is, Jack,” Mark cooed as he reached down next to him for the stuffed bunny he knew Jack regretted forgetting to pack. Grabbing the stuffed animal by the back, he made the toy limply crawl up the side of the bed until the little face peeked over the edge at the teary eyed baby. “Look who I found, baby!”

Jack slowly moved his fingers from his hair and made grabbing motions until he found the plush rabbit in his arms. He was hit with immediate relief he wouldn’t have been able to explain in a more adult mindset. Clutching the soft, ashy gray rabbit to himself, he rubbed his face against the smooth fur until he found an ear and latched onto it. Jack could hear Mark moving around next to the bed, but all he could focus on was how soothing sucking on his bunny was, and how warm his Daddy’s hand was where it ran through his hair while he rummaged through the items on the floor.

Mark looked back up from separating clothes from the diaper supplies one-handed with tired eyes, watching as Jack started to calm himself. Placing the diaper and powder on the bed, he lean forward and pressed a kiss to his baby’s forehead and started making quick work of removing Jack’s pants, boxers, and socks. “Who’s that, baby? Can you tell Daddy the bunny’s name?”

Jack whimpered as he was moved more fully on his back. He watched Mark with wide eyes from behind his toy as a diaper was slid underneath him. It took him a second to realize his Daddy was speaking to him, and he finally answered with a small, muffled, “Hop Hop.”

“That’s right, baby bug,” Mark cooed as he went on to powder Jack and taped up the diaper. “Hop missed you while you were gone!”

After sliding sleep pants on Jack, Mark pulled Jack up to sit on the bed, gently traded out Hop’s ear for a yellow pacifier to change Jack out of the t-shirt he’d worn traveling and into a slightly too big one with Mickey Mouse faded on the front. He pulled his boy in for a big hug, and kissed the top of his head. “Daddy missed you the most, though.”

Clutching tightly to his Daddy, Jack rested his head on a solid shoulder, and was more than happy to be carried to Mark’s room instead of getting tucked into the guest bed, spending his first night back where he’d feel safest. He didn’t even remember why he was so worked up to begin with.


	2. Social Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Chapter 1, Jack is really nervous about being Little with other people besides Mark around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long stretch in between. This may continue this way due to my work schedule, but I'll try to post another one within a week. I've written down some self prompts, so I have a few chapters in the making. Thank you so much for reading!

Jack was ok walking down the stairs by himself, but when he heard the voices of Ethan and Tyler coming from the kitchen, he felt his body tense up. Jack and Ethan had spoken a lot in the last few months. Tyler as well to a lesser degree. They’d even interacted while Little. But, Jack had never met anyone in person while Little, and a part of him is terrified of his friends seeing him little.

“What’s the matter, bug?” Mark watched as Jack seemed to freeze up at the bottom of the stairs. He rubbed his thumb against Jack’s hand where he held to help the Little descend the stairs. Mark waited for Jack to try to find his words, but when Jack started sniffling and rubbing his eyes, Mark quickly drew him in tightly. He began to sway slightly, rubbing Jack’s back as Jack nuzzled his face into Mark’s shoulder.

“Shh, it’s ok. Meeting people is scary, isn’t it?” Mark smiled, feeling a damp nod against his neck. “It’s ok to be scared. But, Daddy’s going to be right with you today, and you already know Tyler and Ethan. It’s all going to be ok. We can go in and have some breakfast, and then we can find something for everyone to play together. Daddy’s going to be with you the whole time. How does that sound?”

Jack nodded again. Words were going to be hard today. Knowing that Mark was aware of where his thoughts had been going was a relief. He’d wanted to tell Mark when they woke up that he was feeling nervous, but then he was being dressed for the day and his stuffed bunny looked really inviting to play with, and he completely forgot. Jack frowned when Mark started to pull back to continue their trek to the kitchen. “Up!”

Chuckling, Mark lifted Jack up onto his hips, Jack immediately clinging on. When they eventually made it through the kitchen door, Tyler was making a pot of coffee much to Mark’s relief. “Good morning! I wasn’t expecting to see you until at least the afternoon. Jack’s flight didn’t come in until 1, right?”

“Yeah well, I’ll blame jet-lag for the reason I had a wide awake baby at 9 this morning.”

Tyler walked over, and shared a look with Mark over Jack’s head. Jack had attempted to basically implant his face to Mark’s neck with no promise to ever coming out. Tyler gently rested a hand on Jack’s back, “Hey, buddy. Did you have a nice sleep?”

Tyler smiled as Jack shyly turned his head and blinked owlishly at him with his thumb in his mouth. “There you are! Hi, baby! Do you wanna come eat some waffles with Ethan?”

Jack glanced over Tyler’s shoulder and watched as Ethan poured an obscene amount of syrup on his waffles. He still felt nervous, but Tyler was speaking to him calmly, and Tyler’s hand was rubbing his back. Slowly, everything was starting to seem less and less scary. The waffles smelled really good, and his belly was starting to grumble. Jack nodded his head.

“Ok, sweetheart.” Tyler softly combed his fingers through Jack’s hair once, before turning around and seeing what his own boy had been up too. “Oh, Ethan honey. Didn’t you want any waffles with your syrup?”

Mark chuckled as Ethan gave Tyler a cheeky smile in return. Tyler sighed exaggeratedly, and turned towards the counter. Mark pulled a chair out from the kitchen table next to Ethan with his foot, and lowered Jack into it and made sure he was pushed in well to the table as Tyler came over with a plate of cut up waffle that smelled of cinnamon. Mark knew Ethan and Jack had been in contact often after the outing, and he hoped they could pick up the easy friendship in person. He wanted to give Jack a chance to initiate things with Ethan without him or Tyler hovering around. Sometimes, it was easier to be yourself without an audience. 

“Daddy and I picked out a Spider-Man plate for you at the store,” Ethan said proudly, pointing to the plate Jack’s breakfast was on. As Jack became occupied with hand feeding himself the pieces of waffle, Mark retreated with Tyler over to the much needed coffee.

“Rough morning so far?” Tyler asked as Mark poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Not so much,” Mark started as he fixed his coffee, “He was pretty good until we came down. I think it was just nerves. This is pretty new for both of them.”

“Yeah,” Tyler sighed, “At least Ethan’s had some interaction with you like this. I’m sure Jack might have been feeling overwhelmed. Looking at them now, though, I think they’ll be alright.”

Mark turned as he blew on the hot cup, and had to smile, watching as Ethan tried to feed Jack a mushy syrupy piece of waffle from his own Thor plate, only really accomplishing smearing the syrup on Jack’s face and the table. Jack giggled through the whole ridiculous thing, and offered Ethan a piece of his cinnamon waffles in return.


	3. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's having a good morning, until his anxiety comes back.
> 
> Set after chapter 2.

After breakfast, and washing both boys of the sticky syrup, Tyler and Mark got them set up on the carpet in the living room with Ethan’s box of toys. Somewhere along the way, Jack realized a pacifier had materialized in his mouth. He had been so enthralled in playing, that he hadn’t realized until he had gone to ask Ethan what his action figure was named, and it fell onto the floor after bouncing off of Hop’s head. Jack looked around the room as if coming out of a dream. Ethan was having two Avengers discuss a plan of attack against the Batman figure he was holding. The new Beauty and the Beast was playing on the TV. Tyler was on the sofa looking at his phone. Mark wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

Jack felt his lip start to quiver.

“Jack?”

Jack turned his head, meeting Ethan’s concerned expression. “Are you ok?”

There was a noise to his side, and Jack hadn’t noticed Tyler moving over to them, but there was a hand rubbing his arm by the time he felt the first tear slip down his cheek. 

“What’s the matter, baby?” Tyler watched Jack’s eyes flit around the room, before they finally landed on him. He’d begun to earnestly cry now. Tyler patiently cupped Jack’s face in both his hands, rubbing away the tears with his thumbs. “Sshh, Jack. It’s ok. Can you take a deep breath and tell me what’s wrong?”

“Daddy,” Jack whimpered, pulling slightly away to rub his face with his sleeves as he dissolved into unrestrained sobs.

“Oh, sweetheart. It’s ok,” Tyler said softly, as he picked up the pacifier and wiped it off on his shirt before offering it to Jack. He smiled sadly as Jack eagerly accepted the item, seeking its comfort. “Daddy just went to take Chica outside. He’s just outside. He’s going to be right back.”

“Chica?”

“Yeah, sweetie,” Tyler confirmed, brushing his fingers through Jack’s hair in what he hoped was a soothing action. It seemed to work well with Ethan when he was upset. He watched Jack hug his bunny as he leaned into the touch. “You’re ok. Do you need a hug?”

Jack nodded and felt himself being lifted onto Tyler’s lap. He buried his head on Tyler’s shoulder as arms wrapped around him. Ethan soon joined in as well. Resting his head on Tyler’s other shoulder, and putting an arm around Jack’s back. Hop was squished, and it was a little uncomfortable, but he felt a lot better than he had a moment ago, and his sobs started slowed down. It wasn’t a second later, then the sound of Chica’s collar jingling could be heard coming their way. 

“Hey. What’d I miss?”

“Just a bit of panic, but we’re ok now, aren’t we,” Tyler answered, smoothing Jack’s hair from his face as Mark came over to sit next to the lump of cuddle. As soon as Jack saw Mark, he squirmed out and crawled over.

Mark happily bundled Jack into his arms when he was within reach. Drying Jack’s face with his hands, he slowly rocked from side to side, smiling warmly as Jack clutched at Mark’s shirt, yawning. “I bet someone who had a really long trip, and didn’t sleep a whole lot last night is ready for some lunch and a nap too.”

“Why don’t you start cleaning up, Ethan, and I’ll get some lunch ready. We can play something else after until Jack wakes up from his nap.” Tyler gently nudged Ethan into action, and stood up stiffly, stretching his back before disappearing into the kitchen.

“Help Ethan clean up the toys, bug. I’ll be right back with lunch for you.” Mark gently sat Jack down, and watched Jack sluggishly start to help Ethan put the stray toys in the box for a few seconds before heading off to help with lunch.

The two boys worked silently to clean up the mess from their games that morning. Ethan watched as Jack put the last toy in the box. “I get scared too, sometimes when I feel Little,” He said quietly. “But, Daddy says he scares all the scary things away, even when he has to go away.”

Jack looked up from putting the toy in the box, and blinked wide eyed at Ethan, sucking his pacifier a little harder..

“It’s ok if you can’t talk,” Ethan continued, “Daddy told me sometimes you’re too little to find your words. I just wanted to say that I’m sure your Daddy can scare the scary things too, even when he’s not there, so you don’t have to be scared when he isn’t.”

Mark walked into the living room with a warm bottle to find the two Littles sharing a tight hug, and he smiled fondly. Clearing his throat, he exclaimed, “Wow! You boys did such a good job on cleaning up! Ethan, why don’t you head into the kitchen, your Daddy’s almost done making lunch. Jack’s gunna have a bottle and take a nap, aren’t you, bug?”

“Night night, Jack!” Ethan called over his shoulder as he jogged into the kitchen. Mark chuckled, and took a seat on one end of the couch, placing Jack’s bottle on the table beside it. 

“Come here, baby. Daddy has a nice bottle for you, and then we can get you all cozy in bed for a nap, how does that sound?” Mark watched as Jack crawled over and climbed onto the couch. Mark helped him get situated, cradling his upper body with his arm and the arm of the couch. It was nice to just spend some quiet moments with his baby when he was feeling calm and sleepy. 

“You had such a big day today already. New people, and little sleep.” Mark swept Jack’s hair from his forehead as Jack watched Mark tiredly, pacifier sluggishly bobbing in his mouth. Mark moved his hand down to undo Jack’s pants enough to check the indicator strip. “And, you’re wet, honey. No wonder you got so worked up, huh? We’ll get something in your tummy, and get you all cleaned up.”

Jack whimpered as his pacifier was removed, but was soon met with the nipple of the bottle pressed to his lips. He began to nurse enthusiastically, making soft sounds. The warm milk began to make its way to his belly, and the weight of it was making it hard to stay awake. Tiredly, Jack clutched to Mark’s shirt as he began to slip off to sleep, lulled by the sound of Mark’s stomach gurgling where his ear pressed to him and Beauty and the Beast playing softly in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing anxious Jack, but I kind of feel I get anxious a lot when I first slip down. I want to write happy happy babies, so hopefully nothing but happy babies from here on out.
> 
> I'm trying to get all my Tyler, Ethan, and Jack meeting ideas out of the way all at once before I move onto something else. I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying these. I'm so rusty with writing, and hopefully you'll start seeing some improvements along the way.


	4. Tour Bus Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack really wants to be cuddled. Ethan also really wants to be cuddled. Bob and Wade get to meet the Littles for the first time while they're all on tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got to go see one of the Markiplier You're Welcome Tour shows, and I got to thinking about tour buses and how things would be on the tour bus. So, this happened. It kind of got away from me, so you're in for the treat of a slightly longer one-shot! Thank you everyone for reading!

This was the first time Mark’s improv tour coincided with a time that Jack could take some time off to fly over. Jack was always super excited for times he got to spend with friends and interact with fans, and he’d get to do outrageous comedy stuff on stage!

 

So much prep had gone into him being able to come along. He had basically worked none stop for a few months to produce enough videos, and organize schedules for the month or so he’d be in the states. Poor Robin with a mountain of editing. He’d been on calls with everyone. Warming up for the tour. Improv wasn’t something he was familiar with, but being quick witted for the channel was a must, so it wasn’t that much different from what he was used to. Then, there’d been a massively long flight with little time between landing and hopping onto a tour bus, off to their first destination. 

 

They’d accomplished a couple shows, and Jack was exhausted this morning. He could feel the stress building up on him as well, and the urge to be especially whiney was creeping in, but he hadn’t really been Little around Bob and Wade before. They had witnessed it a time or two playing games, but not really full on and never in person. And, they were on a very small tour bus. Jack would feel inherently bad if he made everyone miserable on one of their few leisure days by being cranky. Boy, did he really just want to cuddle something. But, his bunny was at home, and Daddy was in the shower and Ty Ty was in his own bunk resting a sore knee.

 

Ethan was sitting on the bench seat across the walkway from the table Jack was sitting at. He was watching something on his laptop, leaning up against the wall of the bus with a set of earbuds. Jack couldn’t see what he had on, but maybe if he asked really nicely, like Daddy said to, Ethan would be willing to watch a movie with him. He’d even be willing to watch Finding Dory for the 100th time. 

 

Quietly, as to not disturb Bob, who was on the phone, and Wade, who was dozing lightly across the table, Jack got up from where he was sitting and crawled onto the bench. Ethan jumped slightly, but settled once he saw it was Jack, and smiled brightly. Jack peaked at the laptop screen and was greeted with SpongeBob and his jellyfish net. Apparently, Jack wasn’t the only one feeling the urge to be Little. 

 

“Movie?” Jack asked softly, and watched as Ethan was already navigating back through Netflix, offering Jack an earbud and scrolling through the Family section.

 

“What movie were you thinking?” Ethan asked nearly as softly, glancing briefly at Bob and Wade.

 

Jack thumb found its way into his mouth as he settled against Ethan, thinking of what he knew off the top of his head was available on Netflix. 

 

“Bawoo?” Jack’s voice cracked a bit, but Mowgli was already running through the jungle, and he completely forgot to worry about anyone else on the bus. Except Ethan, who was being just as cuddly, and the two got cozy in the corner of the bench. 

 

It wasn’t too far into the movie that Jack felt the padding of the bench dip beside him. He was too tired to lift his head off Ethan’s shoulder to see who it was. He was too comfortable to pay attention to anything but the animated animals on the screen, but someone was petting his hair from his face that didn’t feel familiar, and he moved his face further against Ethan, whining. 

 

“Sorry, buddy,” Wade said softly. His face brightened when he saw what was playing. He obviously knew what was up. “I  _ thought  _ I heard someone say something about Baloo. Mind if I watch with you guys?”

 

Ethan fiddled with the string on Jack’s hoodie for a second, considering. “But, Bob’s on the phone, and we only have one pair of earbuds…”

 

“It’s ok. Bob’s just on the phone with Mandy. I’m sure he won’t mind the noise. Right, Bob?” The three looked toward Bob who gave a smile and a thumbs up before answering to something Mandy had said. “See? All good.” Wade turned back to the two Little’s with a reassuring smile. “But, if you wanna watch by yourselves that’s cool too.”

 

“I’m ok if Jack’s ok,” Ethan said, looking at Jack who nodded and sat up so Ethan could take the earbud out of his ear, and Wade could set the laptop up on the table across from them. He didn’t feel as hidden as he did behind the laptop screen, and he felt his cheeks heating up, and imagined they were probably pretty pink. He was determined, though, to watch the movie and get cuddles. Jack could be brave! Even if Daddy wasn’t even in the room! So when Wade returned to his seat next to Jack on the bench, and gave him another reassuring look, Jack followed instinct and tentatively crawled onto Wade’s lap. Wade stayed perfectly still while Jack got himself comfortable. It wasn’t until Jack settled sideways on his lap with his head resting under Wade’s chin that Wade loosely wrapped his arms around Jack, rubbing his back soothingly. 

 

Soon it was as if all the tension of before never existed, and while Jack began to doze again, Ethan began talking to Wade excitedly about what he’d missed in the movie. How his favorite character was Mowgli because he got to have all the adventure, but Jack really liked Baloo. “Right, Mark?”

 

“That’s for sure, kiddo.” Mark bent in front of Jack and Wade, and brushed some of the hair out of Jack’s eyes before gently removing his thumb from his mouth. “Sshh,” Mark soothed as Jack let out a little distressed whine. Quickly, he replaced the missed appendage with an orange pacifier. “It’s okay, little bug. I’m just going to be a few more minutes, and I’ll come get you, ok?”

 

“We’ll just be here learning about the Bare Necessities. Won’t we, Jackaboy?” 

 

Mark smiled as he watched Jack further cuddle up to Wade in response. “Thanks, man. Ya know, for being here for them.”

 

“Hey, we’ve all been friends for how long now? Besides,” Wade said, once more rubbing Jack’s back. “What do they say about villages and babies.”

 

“‘It takes a village to raise a child’, Wade. It’s a pretty common phrase,” Bob stated mock exasperated, making Ethan laugh. Ethan slide closer to Wade to make room for Bob to squeeze onto the the bench as well. “I don’t know if I would trust him with Jack, Mark. He might teach him wrong proverbs.”

 

“What do ya mean? I’m not known for not knowing proverbs, Bob!”

 

“Alright, alright, I’m sure they’ll be perfectly fine and not terribly uneducated for the short amount of time I’ll be gone,” Mark answered, his eyes crinkling with amusement. Jack let out a small whimper, and reached a hand out to pat Mark’s face. “I just have to make a phone call or two. It won’t take long. Promise.”

 

The four occupants of the bench turned back towards the movie as Mark made his way to the bunk area of the bus to finish up business for the day. Ethan laughed as Bob half danced with him on the bench as Baloo and Mowgli floated down the river, singing. Soon, Bob and Wade got into a pretty animated discussion about how bad Bagheera’s parenting was. 

 

“That was way uncalled for,” Bob started.

 

“Seriously! He should be proud the kid’s actually doing things and not just mindless wolf propaganda!”

 

“He built this gigantic contraption, too! How do you not appreciate a small child with that kind of focus?”

 

“Do you think he’s destroying the ecosystem with it, though?” Wade pondered after a few seconds of thought.

 

“Oh, most definitely, but still.”

 

“This part coming up is  kind of scary,” Ethan murmured after a few minutes of silence from the two men. Ethan began to chew on his thumb nail as they watched Baloo distract the giant orangutan Christopher Walken. “He’s gonna get really really mad.”

 

Bob put his arm around Ethan’s slim shoulders, and pulled him against his side. “We’ll be ok, Ethan. Wanna know why?”

 

Ethan looked up at Bob and nodded.

 

“Because, Wade looks enough like a monkey to confuse King Louie into thinking we’re part of his court.”

 

“Hey,” Wade protested, “I resent that! Also, by your logic, that means we all have to be monkeys.”

 

“I suppose you might be right,” Bob conceded. Looking down at Ethan he gave him a thoughtful look. “Do you think you can teach me how to be a monkey?”

 

Ethan nodded eagerly, and began making squeaking, monkey sounds, “Ooh! Ooh!”

 

“Like this? Ooh. Ooh.”

 

“Noooo, Bob,” Ethan said. “You’re just doing it in your normal voice. Like this! Ooh! Oo-”

 

They all jumped as King Louie slammed through the temple. Jack clutched onto the part of Wade’s shirt that was under his hand and let out a terrified whimper. Wade covered his eyes from the giant monstrosity tearing after the young boy, and rocked gently from side to side. “It’s ok, Jack. We just won’t watch this part, ok? We can hide until it’s all over.”

 

Wade glanced over towards the other two, and saw Bob in a similar situation. Ethan had rested his head against Bob’s shoulder, but was stalwartly watching the chase scene, too interested to look away. Bob was gently petting Ethan’s hair all the while. Thankfully, the scene ended quickly, and the trio were back on their adventure. Slowly, uncovering Jack’s eyes, Wade pulled him more into a sitting position so he could better analyse how the quiet baby was. “You alright, bud?”

 

Jack hummed, sluggishly sucking on his pacifier. Rubbing his eyes as Wade once again brushed the floof of his hair from his face, Jack looked towards the entrance of the bunk area when he heard footsteps coming towards them. As soon as Mark came into view, Jack was reaching his arms out towards him. Mark scooped him up off of Wade’s lap, and tenderly held him close as Jack wrapped his legs around his waist and lazily snuggled into Mark’s neck. “Hey, baby boy. I’ve got you. Ready to say ‘night night’ to everyone before you take a nap?”

 

“No,” Jack whimpered, feeling frustrated. He just wanted to watch the movie. “Bawoo.”

 

“I know, honey, but you’re so sleepy! We gotta put you in some comfy clothes and you have to go rest so you can play later. Doesn’t that sound like a good plan?”

 

“Nooo,” Jack whined pitifully, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

“If you go rest up  _ now _ , we can do something really fun when you wake up and you won’t be all tired.” Bob offered helpfully. Jack turned his head towards Bob, giving him possibly the saddest expression Bob’s ever seen on a person, but slowly nodded after a minute’s hesitation, the offer of fun later too tempting to pass up. 

 

“Nigh Nigh, Jack!” Ethan called as Mark turned to go towards the bunk.

 

Mark heard a soft ‘nigh nigh’ emit from the cranky baby before he felt dampness against his neck as they crossed into the sleeping quarters. By the time Mark had helped him lie down on a towel on the floor, he was full on crying. Mark removed his pacifier, worried when his sobs became choked that he wasn’t getting enough air. Framing Jack’s face with his hands, Mark leaned over him and kissed his forehead before rummaging through some things he set up for Jack on one of the lower bunks. “I need you to calm down, baby. Daddy’s going to get you changed, and you’ll have a nice nap, and you’ll feel so much better.”

 

Sobbing, Jack scrubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He resisted some irrational part of his mind that made him want to kick his legs out as Mark took off his jeans and boxers. The motions of being diapered were irritating to him at the moment and he just wanted to watch the rest of the movie. He wanted his binkie back and he wanted to be home where he could cuddle with Hop and maybe Chica too. Everything just came crashing into him at once, and he felt so overwhelmed with just feeling.

 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Jack heard before a large hand was wiping the tears from his cheek. Moving his arms away from his eyes, Jack was met with the sight of Tyler leaning over the edge of the other lower bunk, smiling sympathetically, his arm extended to wipe the tears still coming from his eyes. “You’re just the sleepiest little baby, aren’t you?”

 

“Ty Ty,” Jack sobbed, grabbing onto Tyler’s wrist as Mark gently rubbed the skin of his stomach under his shirt and sweatshirt, above where Mark had taped his diaper. The soothing actions of the two slowly calming his sobs into occasional hiccups.

 

“I know, honey. We’ve got you. It’s okay now.”

 

“Sit up for me, bug,” Mark instructed as he helped Jack roll up into a sitting position. He tugged off the warm sweatshirt, and enveloped the sniffling baby into a tight hug as he pulled the diaper up in the back. Leaning back against the bunk, Mark reclined Jack to lay across his lap. Reaching behind, he grabbed a baby bottle filled with water. He smiled sadly as Jack began eagerly drinking. 

 

“Poor Jackabug,” Mark sighed. Jack looked up at him with tired, sad eyes. “Such a big fuss from such a little guy, huh? Just drink all your water for Daddy. Daddy’s gonna tuck you into bed for a nap, and then when you wake up we can all play.”

 

“I’m glad Bob and Wade were pretty good when they slipped.” Tyler said quietly from where he was once again reclining in his bunk, a pillow under his bad knee. A very distinctly Ethan laugh could be heard from the sitting area. “It sounds like Ethan’s having a blast.”

 

“Yeah,” Mark replied, “Bob and Wade were pretty good with Jack in chat the few times he’d slipped, and they’ve known for a little while before that, but it’s different face to face. I was concerned with how Jack was going to be, but I suppose it went pretty smoothly.”

 

“You know,” Tyler started as Mark placed the empty bottle on the floor by his hip, and brought a half asleep Jack up to cuddle, “I might be feeling a bit tired myself if a certain little boy would want a nap buddy.”

 

“How’s that, baby,” Mark asked, placing Jack’s pacifier back into his mouth. “You wanna lay down with Tyler?”

 

Jack sat up and nodded, watching as Tyler shifted over towards the wall, creating enough space on the edge for Jack to fit. Tyler opened his arms invitingly, and Jack drowsily climbed into the bunk, cuddling into Tyler’s chest and letting out a contented sigh. Tyler dug into his pocket for his phone, and put on Ethan’s wind down playlist, handing it off to Mark to place on the floor. 

 

Mark pet Jack’s hair, and watched as his eyes began to droop. “Daddy’s going to check up on you in an hour,” He whispered, “You just be a good boy and go to sleep.”

 

Tyler gave Mark a thumbs up as Mark stood and made his way back to the other three. Jungle Book had since ended, and it looked like someone had opted for Finding Dory. Mark was more than certain he knew who it was. It didn’t seem anyone was particularly paying attention to it though, as Bob and Wade were actually helping Ethan with a Mad Lib book he’d packed in his ‘Little Bag’.

 

Wade was the first to notice Mark’s return as Bob was preoccupied with explaining to Ethan why ‘underpants’ just  _ had _ to be the noun, because it would obviously be hilarious. “All good, man?”

 

Mark nodded, and squeezed into the seat at the table next to Wade where they had been working. “He’s just. Tired. I guess. You know Jack doesn’t have the healthiest sleep pattern in his day to day life, so I suppose adding the jet lag, and all the work he did before this, kind of carried the stress of it over to Little Jack.”

 

“Makes sense,” Wade responded, “I’m tired even if I get a good 8 hours.”

 

“Sleepy Jack is always cranky,” Ethan said without looking up from where he was writing ‘blue’ in an adjective field.

 

Mark laughed and rubbed his face, “I suppose that’s true.” He ruffled Ethan’s hair, making him giggle, batting Mark’s hands away. “But, he’s also littler than you, so he needs more sleep.”

 

“Where’s daddy,” Ethan asked as if just realizing Tyler’s absence. He had been having so much one on one fun with Bob and Wade.

 

“He was tired, too. He decided to take a nap as well,” Mark explained.

 

“Can I color with Jack when he wakes up?”

 

“If he wants to, hun,” Mark said, smiling. 

 

“I can’t,” Bob groaned, “It’s too cute. How am I supposed to adapt to this level of cute?”

 

“You say that now, but when he starts he doesn’t usually stop, and we’ll see how cute you think it is then.”

 

“Do we have juice?” Ethan asked, as if to prove Mark’s point. The three adults laughed, and Ethan ducked his head down as he felt his cheeks heat up. 

 

Mark ruffled his hair and stood up, heading to the kitchen area. He grabbed one of Ethan’s sippy cups out of his bag on his way. “Grape or Apple?”

 

“Grape, please!”

 

“Sure thing, and thank you for saying ‘please’!” Mark shortly came back over with Ethan’s Toy Story sippy cup. “Looks like you just need an animal and a noise. How about...squirrel?”

 

“You would pick squirrel,” Wade teased, but Ethan was already filling the space in. “What sort of sound? Do we need an animal sound? What does a squirrel even sound like?”

 

Ethan was giggling as he was already writing something in the sound portion. Bob glanced over his shoulder and chuckled as well. “You guys ready for this ridiculous ad-lib?”

 

“Oh boy,” Mark pretended to lament. “Take it away, Ethan.”

 

Ethan took a big breath, and started belting out to the tune of Old MacDonald:

“ **Blue** Macdonald had an  **Underpants** , E-I-E-I-O

and on that  **Underpants** he had a  **Squirrel** , E-I-E-I-O

with a **Moo** **Moo** here

and a **Moo** **Moo** there,

here a  **Moo** , there a  **Moo** ,

everywhere a **Moo** **Moo** ,

**Blue** Macdonald had an  **Underpants** , E-I-E-I-O.”

 

The other three couldn’t keep themselves from laughing, not from the very tame ad-lib, but by the total confidence Ethan displayed in reciting it, and the proud look on his face after. Bob put an arm around Ethan’s shoulder, wiping a tear from his own eye. “That was real good, buddy.”

 

“Can we do another one,” Ethan asked, already paging through for a blank page, but Mark was already pulling out a coloring book and crayons.

 

“How about we do something a little quieter while your Daddy and Jack are sleeping.”

Ethan pouted, but put the Mad Libs book back in his bag. He supposed if Mark was giving him the activity book it wouldn’t be so bad. Word searches and mazes weren’t so bad. And maybe the others would help him out too. 

 

The rest of the hour went pretty quick, and Mark was tempted to push for another hour, but he didn’t think that’d be too fair on Tyler. Quietly, he made his way into the bunks. There was soft acoustic music playing from Tyler’s phone. He wasn’t all that surprised to find both completely passed out. Tyler had been having a rough time sleeping at night with his bad knee, and probably needed the rest just as much as Jack did. Jack was almost completely sprawled out on top of Tyler, his pacifier barely in his slack mouth. With a firm hand, he rubbed Jack’s arm, attempting to wake him. “Hey, bud. It’s time to wake up now.”

 

Jack rubbed his head into Tyler’s chest until he could get the pacifier back into his mouth, waking Tyler up from his own sleep. Mark cringed slightly, coaxing a still very sleepy Jack from out of the bunk. “Sorry, man,” Mark whispered to Tyler, “I was hoping to extract without waking you up.”

 

“Operation Baby Extraction was a fail,” Tyler mocked, stretching out on the bed. “I should probably get up anyway. Stretch my legs. Check on Ethan.”

 

“Jack just needs pants and then we can go. I don’t think you can squeeze past with me holding him.” 

 

“That’s fine. I can help with pants.” Tyler replied, already digging through Jack’s bag.

 

A few short minutes later saw Mark carrying Jack back into the main area followed by Tyler. Jack was very much still trying to wake up, and clung to Mark as Mark took a seat on the bench next to Bob. Tyler made his way over to the table where Ethan was doing a word search with Wade. Ethan was startled when he felt someone roughly tousle his hair, but he broke out in a huge smile when he saw who it was. “Daddy! I colored a picture for you to help your knee feel better!”

 

“Aw thanks, Eth,” Tyler gushed as he accepted the coloring of flowers with a few butterflies around it. Ethan had even added a sun up in the one corner. Tyler leaned down and kissed the top of Ethan’s head. “I feel loads better already.”

 

“Can Jack color now?” Ethan asked, looking at Tyler pleadingly.

 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him?”

Ethan got up, and walked over to Mark and Jack, opening his arms and enveloping the both into a hug, squishing Mark into the back of the bench. He rested his cheek against Jack’s cheek, making the other giggle, “JA-cky. Can you come color with me, pleeeeease?”

 

Jack nodded, twisting around to wrap his arms around Ethan’s neck in a sleepy hug. “I can’t carry you, silly. You have to walk.”

 

Taking Jack’s hand, Ethan lead him to the table, digging through his bag for more coloring books. Meanwhile, Mark was leaning back on the bench in exaggerated exhaustion. “They’re going to be the death of me doing that one day.”

 

“Ethan forgets Uncle Mark is a small guy,” Tyler teased from his spot at the second table in the main room of the bus. Bob and Wade laughed at the redness to Mark’s face.

 

“I think the cute is what’s going to do me in,” Bob commented, watching Ethan help Jack pick a picture to color in one of the books. “One was bad on his own, but the two of them together is lethal.”

 

“It only gets worse,” Mark lamented, his head rolling along the back cushion towards Bob. “It gets WAY cuter.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or prompts, or writing critics (because I'm still getting back into it), please let me know in the comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also open to suggestions!


End file.
